A Green Menace
by TEEFMUNCHA
Summary: during a battle with chaos an ork kommando was transported to the world of DC let's see what chaos he can produce.
1. Chapter 1

**(I do not own warhammer 40k or dc comics so they belong to their respective companies)**

Chapter 1: an orky encounter

 **/Ultima segmentum, III secundi, Forge world/**

In the barren lifeless lands of this forge a war was happening, this forge world was tainted by the forces of chaos and was secretly being used to engineer daemon engines under the imperium's nose.

However it wasn't long before trouble came knocking at their door or more specifically a bunch of meteorites falling from the sky and plunging into the deepest parts of the manufactorum's.

These meteorites had scrap metal and half broken thrusters attached to them and on all familiar symbol on the front, an ork face.

The meteor cracked open and out came a dozen horde of green skins ready to plunder kill and fight.

If that wasn't enough a giant space hulk could be seen orbiting the planet and deploying more Roks onto the planet's surface.

In the command room of the space hulk a giant ork warboss could be seen yelling orders.

"ALRIGHT YA GITS WERE GO'N DOWN 'DER TA KILL SOME STINK'N 'UMIEZ AN LOOT DERE WEAPONS ARE YER WIT' ME BOYZ!" the giant warboss screamed as he smashed a Gretchen with his powerklaw.

The other orks roared in approval and got in the their vehicles and Roks to be launched to the planet.

But the warboss called one particular ork to his side. "MISTAH CHOPTEEF I GOT A SPECIUL MISSION FOR YA".

An rather large ork nob came up not as large as the ork warboss but large enough to demand respect from the other greenskins, this nob was wearing a specialized set of ork stealth gear mainly a pair of scrap goggles a few purple body paints and lots and lots of stikkbombs along with some other weapons and tools, this was Chopteef a kommando in the ork ranks and the warboss's most favorite sneaker.

"YA BOSS?" the ork kommando stood at attention, "I NEED YA TO SNEAK INTO THE FACTORY DOWN DERE AND DESTORY THEM BIG GUNS THEY HAZ FIRING AT MY SHIP GOT IT!" the ork warboss ordered.

"GOT'CHA BOSS" Chopteef replied and got in his specialized sneaka jet and went down to the planet.

Down on the planet was complete anarchy dakka flying everywhere, tanks firing, skitarii legions trying to hold back the rising ork tides and failing.

But in the giant Manufactorum a Tech priest could be seen but on his body were chaos runes and all sorts of herectical machinery.

=+=damn them damn them, those green skinned xeno filth dare encroach upon my holy sanctum they will pay, it is time for my master to enact his plan=+= the Heretek's vox hissed in anger.

Outside the building deff dreads were crushing anything that got in their way and rokkit boyz were literally blowing themselves up against the building and it's walls.

"they will never get in those walls are quadruple reinforced and can only be opened from the inside" one of the cultists in the building gloated.

Until something was thrown onto their feet something on fire and stick like with a grenade at the tip.

"oh shi…." The cultist didn't finish as his and the rest of his followers body was blown to bloody giblets in an instant, and from the shadows Chopteef came out laughing his green ass off.

He went up the controls of the giant wall gates and plunged his zap choppa into it disabling it and opening the gate for the orks to storm in.

Soon the entire Manufactorum was filled to brim with orks looting and killing everything.

But in one particular room the orks were being held off in this room the head Heretek was blasting any ork that came near him and his followers behind him the cultists and hereteks were chanting over a ruinous circle.

=+= no one will stop my glorious ascent to power and the infinite knowledge promised to me=+= the head Heretek's vox roared in a frenzy.

Just as he said that the circle started to glow and a portal opened letting loose chaos horrors into the room.

=+=yes yes YES=+= the mad heretek screamed with his vox.

The orks now had to fight the coming chaos spawns that were filling the room also while trying to get to the head heretek.

=+= fools no one can sto…bzzzpppttt…error… 10111011….vox not operational…bbbzzzpptt=+= the heretek suddenly started to spasm and lose control of himself when he loosed down he saw a choppa had inserted itself into his middle region all the way.

"BHAAHAHAH YA COG GIT FOUGH YOUS WAS SAFE? FINK AGAIN" Chopteef laughed and pushed his zap choppa further into the heretek and ripping his metal tubes out his body.

=+= but..bzzpt…i….bzz..was…bzzppttt…promised=+= the heretek said with his fried vox speaker as he became non functional and dropped to the floor.

The rest of the orks quickly overwhelmed the cultists and smashed them with no one to keep the chaos portal steady it started to go out of control and was ready to burst.

"IT ABOUT TA BLOW" one ork roared but before the orks could get away the portal exploded pulling in all the orks in it's immediate vicinity, including Chopteef.

 **/Warp/**

In the warp the orks were being ripped apart by the warp beings that inhabited it's deepest part's.

"OH NO YOU'S WON'T GET ME" Chopteef lighted most of stikkbombs and threw em all over the place the resulting explosion knocked him out.

 **/Unknown street/**

a portal opened up and plopped the unconscious Chopteef into a dumpster.

Moments later he was waken up by the sound of screaming and begging of help.

He rubbed his head "WERE DA ZOG AM I?" Chopteef said to himself.

As he turned around he noticed 3 humans were ganging up on a girly human.

"give us the purse lady" one of the humans spoke in a rough manner holding a knife.

The other two were snickering and was also holding knifes of their own.

Just as they were talking a sudden scary voice spoke up from behind them.

"OI YOY KNOW WERE DA HEL AM I?" caught off guard they turned around to see a hulking figure with large barely washed tusks his breath alone could kill a man his eyes glowing a barely contained rage of red.

Not surprised to say they were scared as hell one of them even soiled himself "stay away you monster one of them yelled and stabbed the ork, when he opened his eyes his knife was stuck inside the ork's chest but it didn't even seem to faze the monster.

Instead the ork laughed and grabbed his arm and tore it off it's socked but even before the man could realize what happened the ork smashed his head with his own arm turning his head to fresh jello.

It was surprising that such a giant creature could move so fast, he quickly grabbed the other human's head and squeezed until his head went SPLAT.

The final human was literally crying at this point begging not to kill him, but it mattered little to the ork as he simply picked him up and threw him up, he fell down and turned into sidewalk slushy.

The woman who witnessed this was terrified at this monster who brutally killed these muggers.

The ork crouched down and held his giant zap choppa to the woman's head "NOW YOUS GONNA TELL ME WERE DA ZOG I AM GOT IT" he threatened.

(end)

Read and review


	2. Chapter 2

**(I do not own warhammer 40k or dc comics so they belong to their respective companies)**

Chapter 2: A new danger on the street

 **/Gotham, Random Street /**

It was a particularly strange night in the city of gotham there were reports of murder, arson, damage of public property, and burglary of certain shops even more than usual even by gotham's standards.

On one of the high skyscrapers of gotham stood a figure wearing nothing but black his shape had 2 horns on his head and 2 white slits for eyes, upon closer look this figure was wearing a dark cowl covering his entire head cape included except his mouth and he was wearing a full set of body armor on his chest was the shape of a bat on his lower regions he was wearing a full golden belt filled with all kinds of containers and tools.

This was batman the protector of gotham and it's people but lately something was bugging him, a few days ago a huge energy spike was detected from the watchtower in gotham, when he went to investigate he found multiple bodies and crushed heads with blood oozing everywhere, and a body of what he suspected is a woman that was not only butchered like an animal but fried into black charred remains.

After some snooping around he discovered knifes on the body of the men 'they must have been muggers' batman deduced the more he looked he found something big had crashed right into a nearby dumpster breaking it, judging by it's size and the crushed remains of the dumpster something big and something heavy dropped here.

When he inspected area he found a knife covered in…green blood?, he put the knife in an analysis bag for later study, the more he looked he discovered whatever the thing was it left no footprints or any trails at all…'strange' batman tough, something that big and heavy couldn't have just snuck off…could it?.

 **/Gotham,Sewers/**

In the deepest darkest parts of gotham's sewers a small but deadly looking lair was built with junk and scrap parts, in this lair stood our favorite ork kommando working on something and humming to himself.

It was a good night for Chopteef..why?, well because he was having the time of his life sneaking and killing everything he wanted, but he was not stupid either he knew he couldn't reveal himself to the weak humans that inhabited this strange city called Gooth-am or something just yet.

Crime in this human city was large and the law enforcement were pretty much non existent giving Chopteef plenty of breathing room to do what he does best 'KRUMP GITS ALL SNEAKY LOIKE' as he puts it.

Since criminals were a large resource Chopteef could sneak up on any unsuspecting git trying to rob,kill or steal and give him the zappy part of his beloved choppa and no one will hardly notice, he loved it here.

But he wanted more, to cause even more damage and destruction and he knew he had to be more sneakier than the sneakiest sneaker ork ever to pull this off.

His plan was something special he is gonna blow up the tallest building in this city sky high and krump any git who said so otherwise.

In the past few days Chopteef had been amassing a bunch of scrap and junk he stole from the stupid humans buildings, making himself improved gearlike more bigger and badder stikkbombs, handmade melta bombs, and smoke bombs just to name a few.

But he was missing just a few ingredients and he knew just where to get them.

 **/Gotham,warehouse/**

In this warehouse a gang was storing their illegal goods and carrying them out to be delivered, this warehouse belonged to the Falcone crime family and was under heavy security.

Inside the warehouse multiple goons were working and keeping watch, "hey you think were getting paid overtime for this?" one of the goons asked his companion, "no way Falcone wouldn't dream of paying us more and if we try to say anything about it he is gonna put a bullet in our heads" the two was conversing while something had snuck in to their warehouse unknown to them.

The thing that snuck in started to snicker and brandished a giant knife that crackled with lightning.

"so what do you plan on doing this Saturday finally taking out that girl" the goon spoke but the other wasn't responding, "mike?" when he turned around he saw the body of his friend but without his head and his cooked neck stump, "Wha….?" But before he could react something large and heavy smashed down on him turning him into squishy paste, "REST TOIGHT YA GIT" the shadow spoke and disappeared.

The sound attracted some of the goons and when they went to investigate they found the squished and beheaded remains of their fellow goons "oh god" one of the goons puked, "guys get in here" one goon yelled attracting the others, when the others arrived "alright I want the sick fuck who did this brought and shot got it" the boss ordered but then they heard a beeping noise, "uhhh boss" one goon pointed up, when the rest looked up they saw a giant handmade bomb stuck to the ceiling with the words 'BOOOM' painted on with yellow paint.

"oh fuck my li…." Before the goon boss could get that final word out the entire right half of the warehouse blew up in spectacular fashion with a giant smoke cloud appearing in the sky, this attracted the attention of a lot of people and criminals, and shortly after police arrived on the scene and surrounded the area, only they failed to notice something big and shadowy making off into the sewers with a crate.

(end)

Read and review


	3. Chapter 3

**(I do not own warhammer 40k or dc comics so they belong to their respective companies)**

Chapter 3: Monsters in the Sewers

 **/Gotham, Batcave /**

Inside the underground lair batman himself was currently studying the bloody substance found on a criminal's knife, and he was having a headache from it.

The elevator to the bat cave opened up and walked the esteemed butler of the wayne family, Alfred Pennyworth holding a tray of water and pills.

"sir?" Alfred caught the batman's attention "I've noticed you have been suffering from headaches lately so I brought some medication" the butler then put the tray down next to batman.

"thank you Alfred" batman said swallowed the pills and drank some water, "sir what have you been doing down here that has consumed all your time?" the butler asked.

"I found a knife with some unknown blood substance while investigating a crime scene I tried to see if I could find anything about it but what I found should be a biological impossibility" batman rubbed his head.

"how so master Bruce?" the butler asked, "this blood has the DNA of some unknown creature but also some sort of fungi substance and that's something a can't get my head around" batman then turned to the giant screen of the bat computer and typed in some things.

Suddenly on the screen a bunch of DNA sample images came on, "I've looked through countless DNA samples of various creatures even aliens I've acquired from Hal and John yet none of them even closely resemble anything in this blood"

"are you saying this creature or whatever is some sort of mushroom?" Alfred asked, "I highly doubt this thing is just a simple mushroom monster it's blood is full of a lot of unknown chemicals it's like it's half fungus and half creature"batman deduced.

"then surely this creature will be easily found won't it?", "that's just the problem, whatever this creature is it left no trail, footprints or even anything at all".

 **/Gotham,Sewers/**

Inside the sewers of gotham noises were heard and loss of plumbing was quite frequent so the city sent some people to see what's wrong.

A couple of sewer workers were walking inside the sewer tunnels checking the pipes and trying to find anything out of place, "ugh I can't believe I'm spending my Saturday like this" one worker complained.

"relax man, were only checking to see if anything is wrong here, we won't be here for long" the other worker insured him, as the workers were walking something suddenly scurried off behind them, "what was that?" one worker asked, "probably just rats" the other said.

Until suddenly they heard a strange biting noise above them but before they could ask a giant broken sewer pipe fell before them startling them, "what the hell!" one worker screamed, when they came to see the fallen pipe they noticed it was banged up and ripped off as if something had chewed it up and ate most of it.

"god what could have done this?" one of the workers asked, "whatever I'm not staying to find out" one worker ran away back to the entrance, "god we have to report this" one worker said as he brought out his radio.

Then suddenly the worker who ran away screamed behind them , "jake!" the other workers quickly rushed to his position only to find his body laying on the ground unmoving, "jake?" one worker carefully approached him only to find that his neck had a huge bite taken out of it and was oozing blood everywhere.

"oh god oh god oh god" one worker was scared, "we have to get out of here" they all suddenly rushed to the exit, only to stop when they heard a loud growling noise in front of them.

When they shined their lights down they saw what looked like a red angry meatball with razor sharp teeth two legs and two tiny stubby arms growling at them, "what the hell is that thing" one worker screamed in terror.

The little angry creature suddenly jumped up and bit down on one of the workers arm tearing it off, "ahhh it tore off my arm" the injured worker screamed in pain, as if that wasn't bad enough more of those little red things suddenly started to appear out of the sewer waters and started to attack to workers.

One lucky worker managed to escape the chaos and quickly ran back to the entrance, his heart was pounding like a jackhammer as he climbed the ladder and reached the top then something suddenly bit down on his leg and dragged him down further into the darkness of the sewers screaming.

The other workers on the surface who witnessed this were shitting their collective pants, and so was born the story of the monsters who lives on the sewers.

(end)

Read and review


	4. Chapter 4

**(I do not own warhammer 40k or dc comics so they belong to their respective companies)**

Chapter 4: Da Big Boom

 **/Gotham, Batcave week later /**

Inside the dark bat filled cave our edgy bat themed hero sat on his computer investigating the recent sightings and attacks happening in the sewers at first he suspected killer croc was going insane again but these attacks and sightings were too frequent and too spread out to be the work of a single individual.

But that's was just one of his problems, the other was that the blood sample he got from the brutal crime scene was growing literally it was growing into some sort of unknown fungi life form and it seemed to be gaining some sense of sentience.

This was strange because he hadn't fed it, gave it any sort of moisture yet it was growing and developing into something, what it was he could not tell.

And if that's not weird enough multiple stolen shipments of highly dangerous and explosive tools and chemicals were getting stolen recently, but they weren't just burglary the very containments units of these chemicals were smashed open and stolen.

He had sent messages to the rest of the bat clan in gotham to keep an eye out for the guy who was making off with these dangerous things.

 **/Gotham,Underground/**

In a dark room with only a few lights we see multiple screens showing mysterious shadowy figures and they were very angry and in the middle of the room sat a man smoking a cigar his fedora covering most of his face.

"I Want This Knob Licker Who Keeps Raiding My Shipments Found and Shot' one of the shadowy figures shouted out.

"you think you're the only one getting their supplies taken, this guy keeps hitting my trucks as soon as they leave their warehouses and leaves nothing" another figure yelled.

"you guys think that's bad. I was using the underground sewer systems to make my deliveries it was great at first but then but then those underground sewer monster things or whatever came and ate up my entire fortune in less than a week imagine 5000lbs of pure uncut Columbian cocaine consumed"

(little did he know the little angry things that ate the cocaine were currently frothing at the mouth and head butting each other, they know no fear)

The figure in the middle of the dark room rubbed his eyes "ugh alright alright settle down boys I got a special solution for all of your problems" he said as he caught the attention of all the figures.

"'I'm gonna send someone special for this guy who keeps hitting your supplies, also don't worry I've sent a few exterminators to clear out the sewers of the shit that's been clogging it up cus it's bad for business" and with that he ended the call.

 **/Gotham, Abandoned Subway Tunnel/**

Inside the subway tunnel we see our sneaky ork kommando lugging a giant sack and pulling a make shift mine cart full of beeping and brightly yellow painted objects.

He has been laying low long enough it's time for some destruction the real orky way of doing things was pure unbridled destruction.

"HEHEHEHEH DEM STUPID UMIE'Z WON'T SEE WUT HIT EM" he then pushed his mine cart full of explosives into new much better looking subway tunnel.

He was actually standing right beneath the biggest building in Gotham, Wayne International Plaza, and he just planted a huge number of explosives into the main underground subway tunnels of the building.

All the people in the building were unaware of the impending doom that was about to be unleashed upon them, cackling madly to himself Chopteef pulled out the piece da resistance of his big booming plan.

It was a giant Warhead the size of a full grown nob and painted fully yellow with the mark of gork and mork painted on as well, but this was not just any Warhead that would explode, this giant explosive would unleash a poisonous gas that would consume the entire plaza and everything around it in thick musty skin melting gas.(of course orks are immune to it)

Throwing on his iron ork mask and he lighted a stikkbomb threw it and ran for the hills.

 **/Gotham,Sewers/**

/earlier/

Inside the sewers a few specialists were hired to take out the monsters who were slowing down trade.

As they trekked across the dirty shit covered floor of the sewers they came across multiple lacerated bodies, chewed up intestines, and multiple bones scattered everywhere, and they were kinda freaked out.

They loaded their assault rifles and threw a grenade into the giant gaping hole that was in the sewer walls, they heard the grenade fall down and explode and it was pretty deep.

But then they heard footsteps not just one but multiple rushing up the entrance of the sewer hole, but before they could react a bunch of little red things came out and rushed them.

Acting quickly the specialists opened fire and killed a few of them, but that only enraged them more, and something else also came up s bunch of ugly green goblin looking creatures holding broken sewer pipes, sharpened bones, and hand made shanks came rushing out.

They were starting the get overwhelmed and called for backup, after the back up arrived they were actually holding their ground but it wouldn't last because suddenly a giant pipe was thrown at their location and crushed some of them. And out of the sewer holes came up even uglier meaner looking green monsters holding giant pipe pieces and armor made from any kind if junk they found and they charged.

The last sound they could hear before they were crushed was "WAAAAGGHHHHH!".

(end)

Read and review


	5. Chapter 5

**(I do not own warhammer 40k or dc comics so they belong to their respective companies)**

Chapter 5: Krumpin and Smashin

 **/Gotham, Wayne International Plaza/**

inside the most massive building in gotham people were doing business admiring works and just generally discussing life things were peaceful….for now.

Inside the building we see a sharply dressed brown haired man talking with people, this was Maxwell Lord and he was currently visiting from New York to admire the works of art in the building.

As the man was sipping some wine a sudden series of explosions suddenly rang out and the building started to shake violently.

People started to panic and run but it was too late as the very floor started to crumble and explode beneath them causing mayhem.

Maxwell seeing the chaos decided to save his own ass any way he can, so he mind controlled a dozen guards and civilians to create a barriers of human bodies for him and they did taking most of the explosions.

As if that wasn't bad enough the entire room floor crumbled and the plummeted to the bottom of the building.

Luckily a dozen dead bodies cushioned his fall when he opened his eyes everything was exploding crumbling and getting destroyed, but then a large broken column fell on his legs breaking them and making him cry out in pain.

But that wasn't the worst of it when he looked up he saw a giant yellow device next to him and it didn't take a genius to know what this was.

Knowing there was no way out he closed his eyes and resigned his fate just as the giant yellow device exploded.

 **/Gotham, Shopping District/**

outside the massive building people were minding their own business shopping and walking.

Until suddenly the entire Wayne building exploded causing a giant mushroom cloud instantly vaporizing anything in it's radius.

This attracted the attention of a lot of people because there was now a giant sized crater in the middle of the city but that wasn't the end of it not by a long shot.

Strange green mists started to roll in and when people breathed it they instantly suffered and died in a painful way, like melting their skin, liquefying their organs from the inside and just destroying their brains.

In a few hours the US army arrived and started to evacuate citizens and contain the area.

But then as the soldiers were doing their jobs suddenly a series of footsteps were heard from inside the giant green mist, as the footsteps got closet they also heard what sounded like the clanging of metals roars of anger and shouting.

As the soldiers prepared their weapons and aimed the sounds of roaring became louder, then suddenly a bunch of green skinned monster suddenly came out and started to charge at the soldiers.

They immediately opened fire and gunned down a few of them but it didn't matter even more green monster came roaring out ready to smash their heads in.

As the soldiers were holding their lines and opening fire suddenly a bunch of little green skinned goblin things started to rain from the sky.

In the back of the green monster horde a bunch of green monster had turned several giant sewer pipes into makeshift cannons and were firing live ammunition from them.

Eventually the green monster overwhelmed the soldiers and rushed to the evacuating citizens.

Just then a couple of shurikens were thrown and they exploded beneath the green monster army stopping them in their tracks.

From atop the building we see three figures glaring down at the monsters, they were nightwing aka Dick Grayson, Batgirl aka Barbara Gordon and Robin aka Tim Drake.

The three bat clan members were scouting for the one stealing shipments yet they didn't think they would have to face and entire army of green skinned monsters.

The three heroes got down there and started to help fight back against the rising green tide.

 **/gotham, Batcave/**

Gotham was in chaos, recently the entire Wayne international plaza blew to smithereens leaving a crater and now the entire city was being overrun by green skinned roaring monsters.

batman needed to contact the league and he rushed to the bat computer and tried to contact them, only for the computer to not work when he tried to start it, it short circuited when he saw it there was a small hole torn open in the computer.

What he noticed that the glass where he was containing the fungus specimen was broken.

When he opened the bat computer's processor he found a strange small green creature with a big nose chewing up the wires of the computer.

The creature noticed batman and started to screech and jumped on to batman's face with the intention to claw and bite.

Batman caught the green big nosed creature by the throat and started to squeeze, the creature then started to struggle and whimper.

"puh….gah…ple…plea….hel…gah" the creature sounded like it was trying to talk so batman cuffed it's skinny little hands and bounded it against the wall.

"now you're gonna talk and tell me everything that's going on got it" batman threatened, the green little creature gulped and started to nod "corse… corse I tak I tak".

(end)

Read and review


	6. Chapter 6

**(I do not own warhammer 40k or dc comics so they belong to their respective companies)**

Chapter 6: Time for Smashin

 **/Gotham, Battlefield/**

In the middle parts of gotham city a massive battle was being fought the human soldiers were barely able to hold their lines due to the sheer numbers of the green ork tide.

Now the orks didn't have any shootas or choppas or anything as fancy as those (at least in ork standards) the orks had made themselves some sluggas with a lot of broken pipes and junk they found around the city sewers, and they even turned some giant sewer pipes into makeshift "GOB LOBBAHS" where they literally just launch gretchen and squigs alike into the human lines.

And if that wasn't bad enough sewer holes all around the city burst open and more orks and gretchen's came out to wreak havoc upon their surroundings.

And the intervention of several super heroes and even some villains weren't slowing them down either.

Batman's rogues gallery were trying their best to fight back against the ork threat.

Twoface and his gang were holed up in a warehouse firing at any incoming orks and just barely managing to hold their ground, "ah dammit the coin never told me this" two face yelled angirly.

Cat woman was just avoiding the ork horde entirely trying to get out of the range of the coming green menace, "where is bats when ya need him" cat woman said to herself.

Bane was just smashing any ork that came near him, the orks seeing a good fight in him gathered even more around him, "OI BOYZ GET IN HERE WILL YA DERE A GOOD FOIGHT HERE" bane loved a challenge and he yelled in excitement "bring it on amigos" he administered more venom to his body.

Penguin was in his club the iceberg lounge surrounded with bodyguards and blocked the entire building from being entered by the green orks.

Mr freeze was in his suit freezing any ork foolish enough to take him on, he had ork shaped ice sculptures all around him and more orks climbing/smashing the sculptures trying to get to him.

Clayface was getting his body smashed to multiple bits by the orks constantly and regenerating, he swatted more orks away as more climbed his body, "RAAHHHH GET AWAY FROM ME YOU GREEN SKINNED FREAKS".

Deadshot was perched atop a building sniping any orks in range and trying to avoid the dozens of rocks and green little monsters being pelted to him.

Deep in the sewers Killer croc was chomping down on ork heads and killing anything that came near him with brutal ferocity, "COME AND FACE YOUR DEATHS WHELPS" he roared this only excited the orks more.

Scarecrow was just running away from the orks and spraying his fear toxin trying to scare them away, but unlucky from him the orks barely registered the fear toxin and rushed him down and beat him into a bloody pulp.

We see the riddler backed up against a corner shivering as more orks surrounded him, "'gulp' susss… so…. a.. riddle me this?" but before he could finish a giant steel pipe slugga came down on him and smashed his head into a bloody puddle, on particularly large ork grabbed his hat and put it on his head, " I LOIKE THIS HAT I KEEP IT".

Poison ivy was summoning her plants trying to hold back the orks advancing on her greenhouse, she held up her hands and screamed "STOP IIIIT" for a moment all the orks attacking her stopped and acted confused like they had to listen to her but those thoughts quickly went away as she was nothing but a filthy umie not a big green ork so they continued to attack once more.

With the joker and Harley.

Inside a giant warehouse the joker was sitting his his favorite chair and frowning, while Harley was panicking and running around in circles "oh no mistah J those green guys are gonna get in here any minute" she yelled to her boss, the joker got up and smiled "oh my dear harley I just might have a plan to wotk this to our favor" he said with a laugh.

 **/With the Heroes/**

NIghtwing, Batgirl, Robin were trying their best to fight against the the ork horde.

They narrowly dodged multiple sluggas coming for them and delivered punches and kick to their ugly green faces.

"damn what are these things" robin gasped out while dodging a green fist to his head.

"whatever these things are don't stop until all those people are evacuated" Nightwing delivered a punch to an ork's face.

"I don't think we can hold out for long unless we get some help" Batgirl threw a few batarangs.

Until a red beam came out of the sky and fried a couple of orks instantly, when people looked up they saw the man of tomorrow himself superman.

"Superman!" robin exclaimed loudly, then superman smiled and said "yeah it's me batman called the watchtower and we answered" as he said that a green beam was shot at the advancing ork tide.

From the sky green lanterns aka John Steward came along with Hal Jordan, "anyone call for backup?" hal quipped and together they pushed back the green ork horde.

In more parts of the city various members of the justice league were fighting the green horde.

In one part wonder woman and flash were punching the ever loving crap out of the ork hordes, "by hera what are these creatures?" wonder woman punched the teef out of a nearby ork.

"I don't know but would it kill them to use some mouthwash" flash said as he covered his nose.

In another part hawkgirl and hawkman were batting away several orks with their maces.

Near the piers aquaman had summoned an entire school of sharks to bite the ever loving hell out of the orks.

Shazam and martian manhunter were trying to hold back the ork tide, "hey manhunter can't ya get in their heads and make em stop" Shazam asked while punching an ork's face in. " I'm afraid not it's hard as if the this entire army of monsters are covered with some sort of psychic field that's keeps pushing me out" he answered.

Eventually with the assist of the justice league the orks were forced to retreat into the deeper green smog filled areas of the city, and as people said it's a bad idea to breath those green fumes.

On every hero's communicator batman called "everyone pull back and meet me at the bat cave I have made some interesting discoveries" and ended the call.

Superman then said to the green lanterns "hal you stay here and help with damage control while me and steward go and see what's the problem" and flew off.

(end)

Read and review


	7. Chapter 7

**(I do not own warhammer 40k or dc comics so they belong to their respective companies)**

Chapter 7: a new threat

 **/Gotham, Inner City, Da Warkamp/**

Inside the deeper and much more damaged area of gotham city the ork horde had erected giant spiky walls to keep the 'umiez' out and the giant skin melting green fog covering the ork camp was making people keep their distance.

Inside the warkamp we see the orks banging their weapons together and roaring trying to decide a new warboss to lead the horde.

Until one large ork stepped up on a platform and yelled out " I BE DA WARBOSS CUS I'S THE BIGGEST AND THE BADDEST" this large ork was wearing a green bowler hat with a question mark on it, "MOI NAME BE DA RIDDLA AND ANYBODY WANTA CHALLENGE ME" the riddla roared,

And then another ork stepped up next to him " I CHALLENGE YOU YA GIT" he roared, the ork was wearing the face mask of the scarecrow with his teef sticking out of the mask " MA NAME BE DOK FEARKROW AND I WANNA BE THE NEW WARBOSS" the ork roared and pointed his 'stabbybitz' at the riddla or as he named it his 'scaredybitz' because he just ripped it off the scarecrow's fear syringe off his arm and made it more orky and stabby.

The two orks roared at each other "OH YEA? DEN RIDDLE ME DIS YA GIT WOTS GREEN BLUE AND RED ALL OVA" he threated ready to kill the ork dok.

As the two orks were about to start fighting a giant shadow loomed over the two of them when they turned their heads they saw perhaps the biggest ork ever (hey they're newborn orks so give them a break) this ork was covered head to toe in stikkbombs wearing a jacket full of tools and in his hand was a giant choppa that crackled with lightning.

The two smaller orks stepped down with the rest of the ork horde because of the sheer size and might the bigger ork was showing, "MOI NAME BE CHOPTEEF AND I BE DA NEW WARBOSS AND WERE GONNA DO SOME REAL WORK YA GITS" he roared and the ork roared with him.

 **/Gotham, Batcave/**

Inside massive dark cave of the batman we see the justice league gathered and batman in the middle standing next to a cage that held the green goblin like creature trying to claw his way out.

Robin looked at the creature "ugh what is this thing?", "whatever it is it's disgusting" batgirl said while looking away.

"so batman I suppose you know something about the horde of monster s that attacked gotham" superman asked his friend, "yes I was able to get some info from this green little fiend here although garbled and limited it was enough" he then sat on the batcomputer and brought up some pictures of the recent attack and some digital diagrams of the attacking creatures physiology.

" I discovered these creatures refer to themselves as the orks and their biology is interesting to say the least they are a sentient race of fungi life forms that reproduce through spores and quite rapidly might I add" he then brought the green creature in the cage to show the league "this is one of the lowest lifeforms in their hierarchy and a quite the talker if you threaten him" then wonder woman suddenly grabbed the creature by the throat.

"where do you and you're hellish brethren come from? TALK" he roared scaring the creature, the green gremlin covered his face and shook with fear "yeah talk or will do something nasty" robin threated with her.

" GAH I DUN KNOW WERE WE COME FROM ALL I'S NOW IS THAT I WUS BORN FROM DA SPORE" the creatures yelled in fear.

Batman then typed more things in the batcomputer "I few weeks ago I discovered a crime scene from the energy reading that had taken place in this street" he showed them an image "it's here a retrieved a strange blood sample and here I think out first ork specimen arrived and made his way into the nearby sewers".

"so the longer we stand around they will just keep multiplying" john steward sighed and pinched his nose.

"currently they're occupying the central parts of gotham and most of the underground sewer systems" he then turned to the league go out there and deal with anything that happens and make sure they don't leave the city and spreading their spores" and sent the league on their way.

"what will you do batman?" superman asked, "I'm gonna try and make a plan for this situation like I always do".

(end)

Read and review


	8. Chapter 8

**(I do not own warhammer 40k or dc comics so they belong to their respective companies)**

Chapter 8: Stompin sum gits

 **/Gotham, West Streets/**

It was night time in the dark city and the military had setup barricades firing lines and multiple watch points incase those green freaks come back again.

All was relatively peaceful until an alarm rang out announcing the arrival of a new ork horde.

 **=ALERT ALERT ALERT ENEMY APPROACHING=**

The speakers rang out and the soldiers got into battle positions.

Until a loud voice announced…"STIKKBOMB!"

A strange beeping grenade was thrown out and caused the soldiers to leave the area in panic but it was too late the grenade blew up sending human giblets everywhere.

Shortly after the ork horde charged and the military began to gun them down but this time the ork's returned fire because in the hordes ranks there were individual ork's with pipe guns shooting rapidly at anything and everything.

Then something worse came a strange glowing ork was among them it was floating above it's brethren and was constantly screaming in pain, the floating ork suddenly held it's mouth.

"OHHH I DUN FEEL SO GUD" and barfed out a huge wave of green glowing vomit that descended upon the human ranks tearing them to shreds leaving nothing.

"WOOO NOW DAT FEELS BETTA" the weirdboy patted his head.

 **/Gotham, East Streets/**

In another street we see human soldiers screaming at the top of their lungs in fear below them we see squigs with vents on their backs releasing some sort of gas.

In the ork horde was standing Dok Fearkrow rubbing his hands together and cackling .

"EHEHEHE USING MY SCAREDY GAS ON THESE SQUIGS WUS THE SMART FING TO DO ALROIGHT"

With the humans practically paralyzed the orks rushed in and stomped the hell of out all the gits.

 **/Gotham, South streets/**

In this street we see the orks unable to get far because of the green lantern Hal Jordan constantly pushing them back

Until a large cylinder shaped object of hurled at him which exploded right in his face but luckily being who he was Hal quickly raised a barrier with his ring taking minimal damage.

The orks started to get fiercer and the human firing line was weakening.

Measuring his options Hal decided to retreat, " everybody retreat NOW" he announced and using his ring to erect a barrier allowing the human soldiers to retreat.

 **/Gotham, North streets/**

In this side of the street the orks we're advancing rather fast because DA RIDDLA was leading this horde with his new weapon DA SLUGGA BLASTA which was a miniature shoota attached to a metallic sharp staff with a giant blunt question mark on the end.

His size easily towered over his other ork kin and he was much stronger and smarter as well such as using nearby ork boyz as meat shields for bullets.

Thanks to his size the ork horde here was much aggressive and much more crazier willing to do more risky actions than the others.

 **/Unknown Location/**

In a strange dark apartment room only a single television screen could be seen with a news report on the current ork attack.

Then a dark figure clenches his/her hand and mutters"…green skin…." Then he opens a closet which was filled to the brim with weapons and a skin tight black body suit.

After some time he/her puts on the suit and covers their face then a long red pony tail could be seen on the back of the head with two large red glowing eyes in the dark room.

The figure then attaches some weapons and equipment to the suit and the figure kneeled and muttered to a picture depicting a figure in full golden armor. "….for the emperor…" and as if the figure wasn't even there at all it disappeared.

(end)

Read and review


	9. Chapter 9

**(I do not own warhammer 40k or dc comics so they belong to their respective companies)**

Chapter 9: She who Stalks

 **/Gotham, BatCave/**

inside the gigantic dark lair of the caped crusader known as batman several heroes were gathered trying to come up with a way to stop this green menace from swallowing gotham city and spreading to the rest of the world.

The Batman was sitting on the bat computer typing away furiously, trying to come up with a solution to easily deal with this threat but nothing was coming up. 'he kept experimenting on the samples he got from his Gretchin trying to find a weakness.

' damn it what are these things made of' batman kept grumbling to himself over and over again, he tried fungicide to destroy these green monsters but it went as well as trying to put deodorant on a great unclean one, next he tried various types of acidic and highly toxic chemicals but for some reason it only made the ork spores angrier somehow.

As batman was wracking his brain the rest of the league were discussing strategies and possible emergency plans, on the table were John Steward, Diana Prince, J'onn J'onzz, Carter hall and King Orin were seated while the rest of the league rushed out to assist in the defending of gotham.

They passed around multiple plans for multiple situations even for the worst ones imaginable, one plan was to bomb the entirety of the ork forces but the damage after that would be immeasurable and it wouldn't be a sure way to completely wipe out the ork spores in gotham, another plan was to simply gather as many other heroes as they can and rush in but that idea was quickly scrapped.

If this wasn't bad enough lately the Martian Manhunter has been suffering constant headaches ranging from mild pulses to painful tremors in his head, the source of the disturbance has been attributed to the ork army as it's just been getting worse.

As the league was talking J'onn suddenly turned his head to the dark corners in the batcave narrowing his red eyes, "J'onn what's wrong?" Aquaman asked his friend.

Then suddenly a figure leaped from one of the shadows into the light of the cave revealing itself.

The figure had a slender but well toned body completely covered in a black bodysuit, the figure had it's face covered as well with two glowing red eyes and a very long red pony tail on the figure's head.

The figure stood up from it's position and spoke to the martian " quite impressive for a filthy xeno my synskin bodysuit usually nullifies most form of detection by your kind " the figure's voice was smooth and silvery yet held a deadly edge to it.

The league members stood up and prepared for conflict but a quick wave of hand from the black body suit wearing woman brought them back down.

J'onn held his head in pain "what did you do" he yelled, " that was simply a little trick I learned to deal with annoying psykers like you" the mysterious woman walked up to the league and sat down as the other members besides J'onn got up and prepared for battle.

Batman gave his famous bat glare but it didn't even seemed to register to the woman "who are you?" batman said with a growl.

The woman introduced herself " I am Jeniael of the order of the Officio Assassinorum Callidus Temple" she paused "but you may know me as someone else Bruce Wayne" she said and started to change her form making the league go wide eyed.

Before them sat a woman with long red hair luscious red lips and clear pearly skin wearing a red sparkling gown, "you..you're that woman who I met at one of my gatherings" bat man said with shaky breath.

She then started to chuckle "oh but this is but one of my forms" she then shape shifted again changing into a half bald old man with a mustache, " wait you're also that scientist guy that works at S.T.A.R labs" flash yelled.

Then she turned into a woman with blonde hair and wearing a business attire "hello Clark" she said with a smile, superman then froze "Mi..Miranda? my coworker?".

She then turned back to normal " now that we're introduced let's talk sit down" she gestured.

 **/Gotham, Orks/**

With the Human army pushed back and stomped the orks we're free to do what they do best LOOT.

They picked up, broke off, scrapped, stole everything they can from the area including a few military vehicles and equipment and tons and tons of scrap from the local junkyard.

The orks we're arming themselves with 'proppa' 'shootas' and 'choppas' the few small 'mek' 'boyz' gathered up as many things as they can and started to build on the scrapyard.

They constructed 'boyz huts' , 'shoota piles' , 'mek shops' and 'Waaagh banners' everywhere making a fearsome ork camp.

As the rest of the orks we're looting our mad ork 'Dok' Fearkrow was doing something special in the fungus fields cultivating 'Gas squigs' and something much much bigger and meaner, the Dok rubbed his hands together and laughed "SOON MOI SEKRET PROJEKT WILL BE KOMPLETE THE UMIEZ WUN'T SEE IT CUMIN"

As the orks we're busy doing their 'business' they failed to notice a certain purple suited prince of jollies walk right into the ork camp "ahem" he cleared his throat catching the orks attention.

" OI WHO LET DA PANZIE IN?" ONE ORK SHOUTED "U WE'RE SUPPOSED TO WATCH DA GATE A GIT" another roared until the entire camp turned into a huge shouting match between orks.

Only for the entire camp to be silenced when an ork exploded into bloody giblets, from the back of the camp came up the warboss Chopteef holding a giant bloody 'shoota' in his hand.

"OI WUT BE DA MEANIN OF THIS?" HE SHOUTED TO HIS LOWER ORKS ONE CAME UP AND SAID "BOSS BOSS DERE BE A PANZIE GIT IN OUR KAMP" he shouted to the boss.

Chopteed came up to the clown in a purple suit "WUT A PANZIE LIKE U WANT?" he threatened with his huge choppa.

The joker just chuckled and spread put his arms and yelled "MY DEAR GREEN SAVAGES DO YOU WISH FOR THE FIGHT OF A LIFETIME?" he shouted causing the orks to shout in excitement.

"well my friends I have the perfect proposition for you" the joker laughed with his trademark laugh.

(end)

Read and review


End file.
